The Blue Winged: The Messenger
by whimsical-pudding
Summary: Ron never thought he'd be back to sitting and listening to dull lessons, but he's willing to take whatever he'll get just to bring back the light in her eyes. She may not be like the Hermione he used to know, but he might grow to love her even more. The group travels and meet new friends, enemies and discover that their story, isn't coming to an end that easily. AU Multi-verse.
1. Prologue

_6/1_

_Hello again,_

_ Hermione here. The new school year had started today and just like always, I got beaten to death. Not like it didn't happened before, and I think of kind of used to the pain. I could barely feel anything at all._

_It's been about six months when I last wrote here. You see, I was running to Zione's place to get Stephanie when I saw Talia, in a dark alley. Her body was crumbling and I just knew that she broke her promise. I forgave her, for everything she had done for me. After all, she died to keep me safe... to keep _us_ safe. I could never be angry at her for… forever. Like she said before, Stephanie is more important than anything. So yes, I will protect her with all I can._

_ Let's just hope that everything can change this year. For the better._

_Hugs,_

_Hermione_


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

_Ron's POV_

* * *

"Komui's got to be joking."

"No, I think he's being serious at this one, BaKanda. He's _actually_ serious."

Those were the first words that came out of Kanda's and Allen's mouth as we stared at the huge walls and the huge gate standing before us. We all stared, dumbstruck at the size of this… country? Is this a country or just a large piece of a city?

"So, he's implying that she's studying here? In _'Clarion Academy'_? Is he absolutely joking?" Lavi asked in amazement, touching the gates. I think they're actually made of gold, since there isn't a place here that doesn't scream _'rich'_. "You have to be shitting me. This isn't a _school_! This is _a goddamned country_! This is so... "

"Cool?"

"Great?"

"Actually, I think the word that I'm looking for is _'horrible'_. Terrifying, even."

"As much as we want to stay in awe, or in fright in Lavi's case, how much do you know Clarion Academy?" Lenalee asked curiously, watching from afar as Edward and Komui talked with the guards. "All I can tell from here that it's just too big. And too tall. And why did you say horrible?"

"Clarion is sort of like a country," Len answered with disdain. Oh, so it _is_ a country. "The people who live here are practically the richest of the rich in their homes. No one can enter without the budget of ten million grand," Len said as a matter-of-factly. He was glaring at the gates as if it did something wrong to him, it's like his puppy was kicked by it itself.

"Clarion Academy is the only school here, apart from some nurseries. It only has an elementary, a high school and a college. Some people are allowed to live and work here, along with some famous shops and companies, but only _some_. They won't allow anyone in here unless they work, or in our case study. I would _hate_ to study here," He grumbled, still glaring at the school. "Mum can afford this, yes, but I heard it's a snobby school. You have to be well-known, have any good connections. If you're family is in a machine business and you make twenty million grand in five days, you're in. If you're family just owns a family business, you're out."

"And she _lives_ here?" I exclaimed, looking at the gates. "At this kind of a school?"

"I think the question is: how? It's rumoured that they accept scholars and geniuses here, whether they're rich or not. It has to be the reason why she's here at all," Katherine said, her arms crossed. "But looking back from what Reever gained, she doesn't own a mansion. She lives off rents and works in the morning before school starts and in the afternoons. She works all-round."

"Well, our papers are cleared," Edward said roughly as he and Komui walked towards us, glaring at the guards, who actually returned the gesture. "Deana, come with us and we'll go to the principal. We have to sign in as their legal guardians. The others are to go inside and wear your school uniforms. You have no period for today, since you're just entering the school year."

"Wear _what_?" Fred demanded. "I've already flew out of the school, _literally_, because of some old hag that tucks in my shirt while she's on the other side of the bloody corridor! I will not wear those clown suits!"

"Well, we can't enter if there isn't someone in school. I mean hello? We are entering a strict academy, here," Komui ordered, pushing us all inside once the gates was opened. There were silver carts just waiting around. "And they're called _uniforms_, Fred. Now put your things there and you can get it back when we're home. So hurry up and wear your uniforms—they're with the guards by the way. We'll see you in the afternoon. Got it?"

* * *

_"Alright, I want your one week essays to be handed tomorrow, understood?" The teacher ordered as the bell chimed for lunchtime. As students filed out of the room, a girl with lanky brown hair stood up and fixed her worn-out bag, tucking in her far too big book and pulling out a clear folder. Once she deemed it sturdy enough, she walked to the teacher. The teacher looked amused as she handed her five-page essay to her._

_"Well, well, aren't you too early to pass this, Hermione?" The teacher asked slyly, stashing the essay inside her folder. "I told everyone that the deadline is tomorrow."_

_"It's better to pass it today, Ms. McKinnon. I have work until seven, pick up my sister from kindergarten, and I have to study for Mr. Kirkland's exam next week," Hermione said quietly as she slung her bag on her shoulder. "I am sorry if it is a bit too early. I do not wish to trouble you this evening."_

_"It's okay, I have nothing to do anyway. My husband's away for business, so nothing entertaining. Now go and have your lunch," The teacher said, gesturing outside. Hermione smiled gratefully and went out, only to be blocked by a horde of students. Used to this action, she shakes her head and goes the other way to the school gardens._

* * *

"Enlighten me, how are we going to find Hermione when every student is surrounding us?" I whispered harshly to Harry as we looked on. When we first stepped into the building, everything was _'A-Okay'_ until, the damned clock tower chimed in to say that it's noon and it's lunch time. By then we were crowded by curious students, and most of them were bloody girls. Then we were cornered by the students. "I don't think we can even _survive_ this."

"I think we can. Kanda looks ready to kill," Harry whispered back, looking at Kanda with amusement. Kanda was already shaking in annoyance, and one of his hands was holding the hilt of his katana. Alma was practically pulling him back, holding onto his arm. "He's ready to turn into a _demon—_"

"Now, now," Someone called out and all at once, the students backed away as a group of girls made their way to us. One of them, their leader I think, looked at me with her long honey blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She looked at me, up and down, before smiling.

My first thought: run, find Hermione and hide. Yeah, that's a good idea, find Hermione and just hide.

"Hello there, I'm Brooke Geraldine Hudson, the chairman of the student council," She greeted, a sickly-sweet smile etching on her plastic face. Oh, how much I want to slap that face… "I'm sorry if they shocked you. The dearies always crowd the new guys."

"No, its fine," I said quickly, raising my hands in surrender. That was on impulse, because I'm actually getting _scared_ right now, by the way she was literally swooning at me. "We were actually looking for someone here, but it seems we got lost," I lied. My head was already screaming _'go away'_. I didn't know if it was directed to me or her.

"Oh, shame," She sighed loftily, before she smiled, all white and sharp teeth exposed. "How about I tour you around?"

"There's no need for that," Lavi said politely, pulling me away before she can even touch me. "Thank you though."

We pushed past the group and once we were in the school gardens, I practically sighed in relief. This school was damn freaking huge. It's like, the half of Clarion.

"And we're only in the high school grounds," Fred mused, holding out a map towards us. "We're at the farthest right of the country, see? The college is by the left and the elementary, at the top. The town's in the middle and all the dorms and other houses are at the bottom."

"Darn, that's a long walk," Alma tsked, crossing her arms as a few guys took her picture from behind. Kanda instantly growled at them, making them back away, ever so slightly.

I thrust the map back to the twins' hands and my eyes caught a small, brown and lanky-haired girl walking towards an unoccupied bench, holding a paper bag tightly to her chest. That was, until the girl, Brooke, stepped in front of her and started to talk to her. With the way her mouth was moving, I doubted she was saying nice things to her. Then Brooke ripped her paper bag from her hands and looked inside. She laughed at her face, took something from inside and threw it at her face. Not only was that, but the fruit juice Brooke had been holding in her hand. The juice made contact with the girl's face. Brooke walked away, laughing along with her clones. The girl only took off her jacket and walked away hurriedly, her soiled lunch on the ground.

"Now that's just unacceptable!" Tevak gasped in anger, her eyes flicking towards the retreating girl and Brooke. She slowly stood, already moving towards the girl. "Why I ought to—"

"You _could_, but that might put you on her bad side," Someone said from behind. "An trust me, it ain't the fun kind of bad either," I raised my eyebrows as a boy with raven hair and gold eyes walked up to us, popping a gum from his mouth. "You must be the newbies I've heard of."

"Yeah, and you are?" Madarao asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised in question at him.

"Stefan, Stefan Michaelis," He introduced himself, nodding his head towards us. "Newbies from?"

"Just somewhere in London," George intervened, smiling. Stefan nodded in understanding before explaining again.

"Anyways, like I said, you can't just help her all willy-nilly," He said, shrugging his shoulders and pointing at Brooke, who in return, was looking at us with a devilish smile. "Brooke's been tormenting her for almost seven years now. Anyone who tried to help her would be out of the school faster than a man dying. They'd either be out of the country or just get home-schooled, just to escape her. She wouldn't make you do anything like that to anyone who she just torments."

"What is she? The president?" I asked, spitting on the grass in disgust.

"She's the _daughter_ of the president of the academy, one of the richest men in the world. They run one of the most successful home, entertainment and business companies in the world," He said casually, pointing at the group. "She _basically_ runs the school from top to bottom. She _is_ the chairman of the student council."

"That's just wrong dude, on so many levels," George shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "So, who's the lucky girl she's been tormenting like shit?"

Stefan smiles wickedly. "I like how you curse, my friend. She's one of the best students the school has… wait, actually she _is_ the best student the school has. She's the only scholar who actually hasn't been shipped off by Brooke's tormenting, but I think I'll let you find out who she really is. I kept her my word."

"Now that's not very nice," Alma said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"I don't mind, though. I love surprises," Lenalee said excitedly, clapping her hands. She looked at Stefan hopefully. "Stefan, you don't mind if you tour us around here, do you? I'm still rather unused by this amount of looking."

"Sure, I don't really mind," Stefan said, a frown etching onto his face as the clock chimed again. "Darn, lunch's over. How about we start that tour? Now I have an excuse for being late."

"Why not? I'm not even that hungry right now," Allen shrugged. We followed Stefan and while he rattled on some facts about the school, but I just can't seem to get my mind away from the girl who ran away.

* * *

'It's just another day, Hermione,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she wiped the juice from her blouse. _'You're taking all this in for Stephanie's sake.'

_Once her blouse was less red, she hurriedly put on her jacket and slung her bag on her shoulder. The clock tower just chimed in and with a last look at the mirror of the girls' lavatory, she walked outside. As she turned left, her eyes caught a shade of orange. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and looked, only to see it has disappeared. Shaking her head in confusion, she walked to her classroom._

'I thought I saw someone familiar,'_ she thought to herself, confused. She continued walking towards her classroom, mentally slapping herself in distraught. _'Oh Talia, why did you just leave me here? I'm practically going nuts…'

* * *

The afternoon was about just interesting as the others. Luckily for us, the teachers agreed that Stefan could tour us around. Follow him like a dog. We walked around the campus; we visited the gym, the library and the cafeteria. He also showed us the theater, were they do plays, activities involving the stage and morning announcements that happen three times a week. He also gave us some papers just before the school bell chimed again to say that it's dismissal time; he said that they were for extra-curricular activities—meaning that we have to sign up for a club to get extra credit. We said our goodbyes and we just waited in front of the school, expertly avoiding Brooke and her batch of clonies.

"About time," I grumbled impatiently, slinging my backpack onto my back as we saw Edward and Komui appear at the front. "What took you guys so long?"

"Hey, it's hard to find a big car," Komui defended himself, pointing to a white bus behind him. "Be lucky that we actually _found_ something that can fit all of us in. And if you want to know, Edward bought this."

Madarao whistled appreciatively. "Never thought you had the money, Edward."

"Shut up and get in the damned bus," Edward grumbled, stiffly walking back to the driver's seat. One by one, we entered the bus. I was the last one in, so I got to ride up front. There were about fifteen seats on either side, and five at the back. Once Edward started the engine and reeved away from the school, we all practically breathed a sigh of relief. "What? Is the school giving you a hard time already?"

"It's not what we expected, if you want to know," Kanda grumbled, doing again his signature _'Tch'_. "And it's not the school; it's the students that _reside _in it."

"Yeah, on our first day, we saw a girl get her lunch thrown at her by some fucking bitches," Tokusa mumbled, too absorbed at the passing buildings. Most of them looked about… a hundred feet, give or take. That's a very rich country for you. "What did you guys do?"

"We just helped finish some paperwork," Deana said happily and tiredly, leaning onto the window. "They've already cleaned the house, and it's just waiting for us."

* * *

"_What do you mean I can't go to work tonight?" Hermione asked curiously, walking inside the grocery store, holding her sister by the hand as the latter looked on in amazement. "Zione, what is going on in there?—oh, yes. I just came back from the kindergarten, she's with me now, we're gonna do some grocery shopping—what is Myde really doing there? I can hear him over the line—I-I see. I won't come then._

"_I'll be there early in the morning, I promise. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow! Thank you!" Hermione thanked on her phone, turning it off and stuffing it in her pocket. She looked down and smiled. "How about we buy ourselves some ice cream this time?"_

_The little girl nodded happily, smiling and they walked to the carts._

* * *

"They did _what_?"

"You heard me right, they tried to make a _move_ on my sister," Len stated, looking at Katherine, who in return glared at him. Emilie was looking slightly nervous at the glaring two, while Timothy looked kind of worn out. "And mind you, they were only twelve. _Twelve._ We don't even _have_ that kind of romantic stamina that you all have."

"It's not my fault," Katherine reasoned heavily, still glaring at her brother. She leaned onto Emilie and tiredly poked her tongue out. "Besides, I only have a single teenage boy for my heart."

That earned a successful silence.

Timothy only blushed deeply.

Nice one, my friend. You've finally become a man.

And just as Len tried to make a retort—keyword is _tried_—the bus stopped abruptly, right in front of a dimly lit building.

"Nice way to ruin the peaceful silence, Edward," Komui chastised, making Edward blush a deep red.

"S-Shut up," Edward only said, turning off the engine. "It's because we're at the house, and I don't want to hear anything about dating from my siblings. It's just… plain wrong."

"So this is where we're going to live, huh?" Tevak asked quietly as she got off the bus, followed by Lenalee and Alma. I followed them shortly, jumping off the bus and staring at the hous—no wait, _this_ is a bloody mansion. It was surrounded by trees and there was a small house next to it. _'Probably our neighbours,'_ I thought inwardly, looking at the well cared hedge separating our houses. The white paint on the walls was peeling at the corners, the roof might need a little fixing along with the pipes and the window panes seemed old enough, but all-in-all, it was still in good shape. It just needs a good renovation.

"It looks kind of scary though," Tokusa commented, giving the house a onceover. "Where's our luggage?"

"Probably inside," Deana said, looking at the rusting black gate in front of us. "I thought you said we have a nice house?" She asked, slightly glaring at her fiancé.

"I thought that everyone might want to have a little renovation day after their classes," Edward said in defense, giving her a small smile, but there was a bit of fear mixed in his tone. With a sigh, he walked over and opened the gates.

* * *

_Hermione was in the middle of cooking dinner while her sister played in the living room, when she heard something crashing down next door. She looked up from her stew and looked out the window. _'It must be the new neighbours,'_ She thought to herself, before she gasped in realization. _'We haven't greeted them yet!'

_"Steph, could you please come over here?" She called over, smiling as her sister practically bounded up to her, giggling and pointing at the direction of the house next door. "Yes, they sure a funny lot. Now, how about you help me make a small cake after I finish cooking our dinner?"_

* * *

"Well, at least they had given us groceries," Alma muttered disdainfully, looking up from the fridge. At entering the house, we were surprised that it was so clean. Although the paint was clearly chipping off and some of the floor boards were actually raised to the point that Kanda stubbed his toe with one of them and threw over a table at that rate, it was practically fine for living. We checked the rooms earlier on, and by drawing sticks, I got the one with the single bed. "Does anyone know how to cook?"

"I do—"

"Komui, get the hell away from the stove," Edward yelled imperiously from the living room. Lenalee immediately whipped her head from her place by the sink and glared at her brother; but it was Komui. His hands were already on the stove and once he turned the knob—

All hell broke loose.

"What the hell, Komui?!" Allen growled from his place on the ground. Kanda, Fred and George had thrown themselves on Komui before he managed to actually set fire to the place, but once they landed down, they buried Allen, who was crouching low by one of the cabinets.

"I thought I told you to step away from the goddamned—"Edward started shouting from the doorway until they heard someone knocking on the front door. "You guys keep him on that ground, but let Allen go first. Tevak, Ron, Link, you can go and cook something. I'll get the door.

Crash!

"What the hell, Komui?!"

"Goddammit, he's at it again!"

* * *

_Hermione was about to ring the doorbell outside when they heard a loud crash. They had made them some chocolate cake with red frosting, Stephanie's favourite. They also had some leftover stew in a bag as an added afterthought. After eating, they bundled up in jackets and scarves (Stephanie had a woolly hat on her head) before walking to the neighbour's house._

"I thought I told you to step away from the goddamned—"

_She instinctively opened the gate and they walked quickly to the door, knocking on the door._

"—something. I'll get the door."

_She held onto Stephanie's hand tightly and smiled lightly as the door opened, to reveal a frazzled man in his mid-twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Stephanie's. He was holding a box in his hands as he greeted her._

_"I'm so sorry for all the noise we've been making…" He started to apologize to them until his eyes met hers._

_The box fell to the floor with a resounding crash._

* * *

Edward's POV

* * *

It's her.

_Oh my god, she's here._

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking worriedly at me. I noticed that there was a child next to her, hiding behind her legs. Behind me, I could hear indistinct voices calling out to me.

"Dear?" I heard Deana called from the living room. "Is everything alright?"

I continued to stare at her, my eyes going watery. Hermione—oh my god, it's really her—was wringing her hands meekly, until she presented me a box and a bag. The little girl slowly came out from behind her and tottered towards the fallen box, patting it once she had reached it.

"U-Um," She started, giving me a small smile. "You must be new around here? I'm Hermione Granger, and t-this is my sister, Stephanie. We just live next door."

"Hermione," I breathed out shakily, smiling before engulfing her in a hug. She made this adorable squeak of surprise as I did. I felt someone patting my jeans and I let go to see that her little sister—_my little sister_—was making grabby hands at me. I grinned and picked her up, hugging them both. "Oh my god, it _is_ you."

"Sis?" I heard someone call out weakly from behind me and I let go again, so that she could see Katherine and Len. One look from them, they took off, hugging her by the waist.

"Y-You're here!" Katherine cried softly into Hermione's jacket. Len just buried his head in hers, shaking slightly. "I can't believe we found you so soon!"

"I-I don't get—"Hermione started, already confused by the sudden events. "I-Is there something—"

"She called herself _'Talia'_," I explained quietly to her, cradling Stephanie in my arms as she giggled. Her eyes immediately widened in surprise, looking at Katherine and Len with sudden realization before looking back at me. "She told you about us, right sis?"

"Y-You're h-here," Was all she said before she hugged the twins back, slowly sinking on the floor. "I-I thought t-that y-you wouldn't—"

"—come? That's an understatement," Len grinned, his eyes still watery from crying before kissing Hermione on the cheek. "We've been waiting to find you for six whole months!"

"S-Six?"

Katherine nodded in agreement. "Six! We had problems with the—"

"But that doesn't matter now," I cut in before Katherine could say anything else. I kneeled in front of them and the twins gasped as they saw little Stephanie. "We're here now, and we'll look after you."

Hermione was crying silently as well, tears running down her cheeks. She jumped onto my arms and started to cry earnestly, her arms latching onto my neck. I kissed her forehead, gently rubbing her back as she shook.

* * *

_"Holy shit," Lavi breathed out, taking in the sight of the Granger siblings crowded on the front porch. He had a small relieved smile on his face, seeing Edward holding Hermione in his arms as she cried. "We actually found her."_

_"Without doing anything mind you," Deana smiled, tears slowly running on her rosy cheeks. "We found her."_

_Ron was leaning onto the wall, the closest one of them all to the siblings. He had this fond and relieved smile gracing his face as he looked on. _

_"Think she's just like Talia?" Harry asked quietly to him from behind as one by one, the Granger siblings stood up from the ground, all talking excitedly with each other. And only by that time, he noticed a smaller guest, her brown hair jumping as she giggled, her shining blue eyes taking in everyone. It only took one look from her that she immediately ran to him and held his leg, smiling at him. Ron was speechless for a moment before he picked her up, a smile gracing his features as he bounced the little girl around. _

_"And who might you be, sweetheart?" He asked the little girl, who in turn giggled. _

_"Her name's Stephanie," Edward said, entering the hall and closing the door. "She's our little sister."_

_Many mouths dropped open in surprise. _

_"So Mum did have another," Len said in awe, poking her cheek. Stephanie, bless her soul, pouted at him before slapping his forehead with her hand. "Ouch!"_

_Hermione lightly giggled at this, making Ron glance at her. She still had her brown hair long as always, but it was lifeless, and she looked a little bit thin, but her eyes were alive. She looked at him, and gave him a small, meek smile that made him grin back._

_"I'm Ron by the way," He lightly introduced himself once he gave Stephanie to Deana, who immediately started to coo at her, along with the others. "Ron Weasley."_

_"H-Hermione," She nervously offered a hand and shyly looked at him. "H-Hermione J-Jean Granger."_

_He took it and shook it once, giving her a smile that made her cheeks turn red. "It's about time I met you. For reals this time."_

* * *

**A/N: And I'm back! Here's the second installment of the BW Trilogy! And finally, I feel so alive after writing this. Maybe it's because there's only three days left before school starts. Yeah. Maybe.**

**Okay, this book is what I consider as maybe the most hardest thing to write at all. I've been thinking that it might actually reach 50 chapters this book alone, since every fandom I am with is practically in here. I'll give you guys some hints as we progress through the chapters, but I still hope that you guys will still like it. **

**Read and Review guys! Your reviews, anonymous they may be, are very much appreciated!**

**These characters belong to Katsura Hoshino, J. K. Rowling and Square Enix. OOCs' are forever mine!**


End file.
